


Let Me Take You Home

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: Beast (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band), K-pop, Nine Muses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dujun has those dreams since childhood. He tries to live like they never exist but somewhere inside his heart he feels it has an important meaning he looses whenever he tries to catch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> ok, since it's not yaoi i decided to put it under a different pseudo. second thing is - it was written for a contest but i'm not sure if i made it on time... poor me. and what else you should know? there's a lot of first times in here. ok, just two: first time hetero fanfic (that's why i had to put a hint of slash inside, bad me^^) and first time describing a battle. not a big deal but still, i'm scared i messed it up totally... and remember english is NOT my mother tounge...
> 
> ok, enough of whining :) i really hope you'll enjoy reading it <3

~ Prologue ~

 

_She was nothing but despair, walking through the field. Horrific scenery of the aftermath of the greatest battle in this millennium did not impressed her. With hand pressed to her breast, where heart was supposed to be, she carefully stepped between dead bodies and it's parts, scattered around everywhere. Unarmed already, she was looking for something. Something small yet important._

_Someone called her by name. She showed no reaction, focused on scanning surroundings. There were her friends among the fallen, her family even. She will pray for them later. But now it was him occupying her thoughts. She loved him despite everyone, not caring for scandal it evoked. Now he was dead._

_A man's arm turned her around. She looked into his eyes, finding comprehension. He said nothing, handing her a small object. She looked at him with questioning eyes. It was it. Small sapphire stone shoe between her fingers. It was still warm and seemed to pulse with powers. She raised left hand, covered it with his palm and whispered a spell. Sapphire shrunk, glowing even more. They watched it being swathed with gold. In seconds it transformed into a beautiful necklace. She didn't have to ask. Man took jewelry from her and wrapped it around her neck._

_"Amarië. You don't have to join the royal council yet."_

_"No, Erestor. It's fine. I can do it."_

_She knew she couldn't._

 

~ Story ~

 

Yun Dujun had one of this huge chest pains that day. Taking medicines brought no effect as well as a relaxing massage given to him by Dongwoon. He tried to ignore it but it was too much to endure. He controlled himself most of the time but when he hissed at Hyunseung's loud talk the only thing that left him was to apologize. He had a bad day and his band mates already knew it.

They were to hold a fan meeting in about ten minutes. Two hours of signing albums and answering questions ranked among unpleasant things to do. Usually he loved it, but not in such state. He looked at his friend apologetically.

"Sorry, Hyunseung. I just can't stand it. It's too much."

Hyunseung waved his hand saying it doesn't matter. It sent Dujun a guilt bullet. He wanted to say something but Dongwoon immediately wrapped a hand around him and pulled him into a friendly hug.

"Don't worry. It's the last one. Think of all the free time we'll have once it ends." He patted him on arm with his free hand. Dujun sighed.

"You know I can't. Thanks, Dongwoon, but it won't work."

Dongwoon giggled. "We're going to support you this time. It's all set up. Junhyung will talk, you just smile and nod." He stopped them for a moment, took his head in hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're taking too much on you. We're here to help you. Promise you'll remember about it."

Dujun broke the eye contact. Sometimes he suspected Dongwoon had some feelings for him. He didn't have the strength to deal with it this time.

"I will, I promise. Let's just go there or we'll be even more late than we already are."

Dongwoon gave him a genuine and mysterious smile and let him go. They walked into the hall side-by-side. They sat on prepared chairs and waited for fans to come in. Dujun smiled to Dongwoon for the last time before first fans managed to approach them and plastered another one on his face, a smile reserved for public. He was thankful for support Dongwoon was offering him whenever he had a tough day.

It wasn't any different from other fan meetings. They performed, sent individual messages to the fans and signed massive amount of albums and pictures. They made some selcas with fans and pretended some skinship between themselves. It was when he shifted in his chair, dreaming of dorm and bed when it happened.

"Dujun," the fangirl called him. He was surprised she didn't address him as oppa and no, she wasn't older than him ...probably. If she wanted to get his attention then she succeed. "It's you, I can see it." She smiled. "Remember me? Elessar, it's me. Amarië. Let me take you home."

She doubtless was insane, speaking in a weird language. He checked if other members noticed anything but they were busy talking with their own fans. Even Dongwoon had more of them this time, his line still occupied by several girls waiting. He concentrated back on the fan, feeling his chest burning even more.

"Nice to meet you. Where can I sign?" He decided to avoid the issue. But the girl was persisting. She closed the distance. Security man reacted immediately but she managed to touch his hand with hers.

"Elessar..." She said before he directed her through the exit.

It sounded like a name. She was calling him by it and it sounded somehow familiar. A sudden wave of pain hit him, reaching the head and clouding his vision for a second. They were heading out already and he did not remember how he stood up from his place, not to mention talking to the rest of fans in his line.

Road to the dormitory was like a blink. He wanted only to be in his bed and try to sleep. He had this vague recollection of hearing his band members talking how his pain grew in strength lately and that he needed to visit hospital. He had to manage it, later.

 

_He was angry._

_Watching the city from above didn't calm him anymore. He understood it all. Regardless of what Council was thinking he understood it very well. The King of Aerandire was insane, there were no doubts about it. Only his people didn't want to see it, to accept the fact he can't rule the kingdom anymore. He indeed was furious, the cool wind slightly soothing him. He circled back and made his way to the castle. She was waiting for him._

_"Elessar," she called him. A smile brightened up her beautiful face. She leaned. Cascade of her long black hair covered his vision, limiting it to her small breasts only. She kissed him on the forehead. "What's bothering you, my dear?"_

_"Same things as you, my lady. I'm afraid the King will sacrifice us in one of the next battles. You should talk to the Council." His deep voice echoed in the chamber._

_She seemed anxious but wrapped a hand around his neck and leaned her body on his. Her warmth was intoxicating. He closed eyes. He didn't want to show her how much it troubled him._

_"I already tried, Elessar. You know I am going to do everything I can. I-"_

_"Yes, I know, Amarië. I know."_

 

He woke up sweating. This dream haunted him again. He shouldn't be so startled. He always dreamed this story when the pain in his chest was raising but after this afternoon's events it was appalling.

He was breathing shallowly, feeling real pain. It was his heart. Physical pain followed by the feeling of missing something. Or someone.

"Elessar _..."_

It slipped his lips unconsciously. He never remembered the details until now. Elessar...was the name this girl called him. He freaked out. It was insane, he couldn't believe in such coincidence. But he wasn't any Elessar. He was Yun Dujun. And he knew he had to forget about it.

 

They attained another comeback. He mostly forgot the girl because she never showed up again. He couldn't even recall how she looked like. She had short hair and was totally different from the beauty in his dreams. That was what he remembered anyway.

He still had dreams though. They were more vivid now and he could summon up more and more details but he kind of maintained calming down. The only thing that bothered him now was those days when a pain in his chest escalated to the point where he couldn't dance or sing anymore.

 

It happened for the third time already, he couldn't hide it anymore and manager took him to the hospital. Dongwoon ditched his schedule for this day and went along. Dujun had some tests and had to spend a night in one of the hospital beds. Dongwoon stayed with him till the evening.

"Go, rest. You have schedules tomorrow. You cannot skip it too." He was lecturing him.

"I don't care, hyung. I am worried about you. They say it can be serious." Dongwoon sat beside him. He was concerned, looking at Dujun in a way he sensed that again.

"Stop worrying then. Whether it'd be serious or not, one surgery will fix it. Now go home." He turned out to be too harsh with this voice. Dongwoon's eyes were of a abandoned puppy. Dujun sighed but had no strength to lift his body and drag him into a hug. "Go and rest, Dongwoon-ah," he said in a soft voice which finally convinced his friend. Dujun was left alone with his thoughts and he regretted it the moment doors closed behind Dongwoon.

 

Test results were delivered the next day. His heart was damaged. They didn't know what it was, never saw anything like that. Doctor said he can't perform anymore or he'll die in less than a year. Following her recommendations he had about two to four years. She said that in an emotionless voice. Dujun blinked at her and stepped back, searching for a chair. He never expected it being so serious.

"Please... Please don't say anything to Dongwoon. To all of them."

Manager nodded. "But you'll have to tell them eventually."

"I know," he whispered. "I know..."

Manager leaved him talking with the doctor. He kept asking if contacting american doctors could be possible. Dujun missed woman's answer. He was deep in his own thoughts already. All his life, past and future flashed him. What he did, what he did not, what he wanted to do. His mind traveled from one to another in a furious speed. When he reminded his continuous dreams he laughed bitterly. He died so many times already. Though this time it would be for real.

 

_They were on the courtyard. Amarië stood beside him, shouting at the Head of the Council. Finrod seemed unimpressed. She once looked like a goddess but last events made her into a mess. She practically begged him for ordering a voting. She convinced almost whole Council. They would win with majority. The decision was up to Finrod and he was by king's side. She couldn't understand why._

_But he knew. Finrod wasn't by king's side. He was by his own. It was in his eyes but _Amarië was a human, she couldn't saw it. He was not. He was a dragon, he saw more than people could imagine.__

_He grunted. She looked at him and he moved his head in a no. She sent him a 'no way I would give up on you' look and tried one more time. Hitting a wall of Finrod's resistance, wrapped in a cold eyes and a smile full of pity, she gave up. Finrod walked away and even a hint of triumph didn't show up on his face._

_"Come here, my lady." He gestured with his head. She climbed at his back and spread his wings. Few waves and they were high up the sky._

 

He attended planned schedule for quite a time. It was his own decision. He wanted to live his current life as long as he could. Members didn't know much more than that he had an illness resulting in temporary indisposition. He didn't want them to treat him differently. It was his team, he was the leader and he always took it seriously deep inside, being very protective over his dongsaengs.

They promoted again, dance moves made specially for him to perform effortlessly. They appeared in variety shows and concerts. He just started wondering if he'll ever meet that weird girl when she showed up. He wanted to ask her so many questions.

They were at the backstage after singing their new song when she approached him wearing a hairdresser uniform.

"Dujun-ssi?"

He turned around.

"You learned how to address to elders already?" he laughed nervously.

"Do you... By any chance... know names Elessar or Amarië _?"_ She was hoping for his answer to be positive. He didn't fail her, nodding slowly.

"Oh..." she  fazed.

"I dreamed about them since childhood. Why you ask? Why you know about it? Who are you?" He was near to shouting. She sighed in response.

"I, well. I am Amarië. And you are Elessar. I know how crazy it sounds!" She added quickly.

"You're crazy-" he paused. He never looked closely at her until now and what he saw distracted him.

Under the uniform she wore a necklace. Not an average pendant. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a small sapphire stone in it. It hypnotized him. She observed him as he was reaching it in slow motion, withdrawing his hand just the last moment. He really wanted to touch it.

"Sorry," he murmured.

She smiled and brushed his face with her fingers. "It's yours."

It all was crazy. She was crazy. He felt like he woke up from a weird dream. He turned around and walked away, leaving her there. He knew the necklace belonged to him. He knew much more, things he didn't want to know.

 

_They stood behind the sea of armored bodies. He could see Amarië among other magicians. Each of them had his or her own dragon who circled above the army, ready to attack. Down there three thousand people waited for a signal to fight. Having a support of twelve dragons. The Great King's Council. It was nothing compared to opponent's forces._

_He looked at the army of Dorthonion. King Amrod had five thousand people on the ground and forty-five dragons in the air. Elessar was scared for the first time in his seven thousand long life. They had no chance._

_He could smell Finrod's fear from his place, hundreds feets above but it was too late now. He found Erestor's dragon, his friend, and set the strategy. King could say whatever he wanted but they knew what to do if they were to protect their masters' lives. There was no choice than to sacrifice their own's. And Elessar was ready to do everything needed to save _Amarië's life.__

_Battle started with the sound of horn made from dragon bones. A horrible sound. Dorthonions' dragons were fast but small and weak from growing in a desert. Elessar killed two of them in first half of an hour of the fight. He suffered only few scratches so without thinking he headed to another one, making his way through enemy's army with a fire. He saw Aerandires fighting bravely on the ground but they were loosing already. He chased one after another. He let out a roar heard in all nine kingdoms and with a sudden grasp of his teeth he killed one more. His blood trailed down his throat. Twenty-five left, he said to his friend. They fought wing in wing, spreading fire around everywhere in the opponent's area._

_It was not given to him to see the end of this battle. Feeling unexpected burn in his chest he looked down. What he saw was a huge hole. And the dragon who flew away held his heart in the jaw. He watched in pure shock as his friend lacerated him into pieces. His wings were losing strength. He was falling down. _Amarië screamed so desperately it caused him even more pain. She tried to come to him, his little Amarië, but a sea of warriors tangled in their own fights were separating them. She had to wade through half of the Dorthonions' army to reach him. She slaughtered everyone who stepped on her way. He saw her, his vision blurring more and more and the last thing he noticed was tears on her beautiful face. "Please. Don't cry, my love" was what he wanted to say. He did not make it on time.__

_He died._

 

Dujun woke up screaming. Junhyung was by his side, shushing him.

"It was just a dream, Dujun."

He felt stupid. Him, the oldest, the leader, threaten like a child, taken care of. Of course he felt stupid. But the burn in his chest was consuming him. He couldn't care less for such trivial things, could he?

"We already know. Manager decided to not wait for your lazy ass." Junhyung laughed nervously.

He nodded, not having enough strength to be resentful.

"Why did you perform while you knew it all?" Hyunseung almost cried. Dongwoon sat in a corner of his bed with empty eyes directed at his bedclothes. Dujun looked around. He was back in hospital again.

"They said you could die on stage," insisted Junhyung.

He couldn't remember when he collapsed. Was that on stage? Last thing he remember was... Well, he didn't know. Was it Weekly Idol or that fanmeeting. Or maybe the Inkigayo backstage... All those events were mixed up in his head, blurred memories of a whole month. They had to notice the puzzled expression he made.

"Doctor says we shouldn't bother you much. We're leaving you with Dongwoon. If you want anything use the maknae. " Junhyung smiled for a moment. "He'll take care of you, Dujun..." His voice broke and Dujun averted his eyes. "We love you, man. Just get better soon."

They leaved. He wanted to cry but Dongwoon was still there so he blinked tears away. The kid didn't notice anything as he moved closer.

"What happened? How long am I here?" He asked but he didn't like the answer, still not remembering past few days. Dongwoon looked like he wanted to say something and forced himself to remain quiet. Dujun was thankful to him.

They lasted in silence for a while. He reminded his last dream. What a death. Beautiful and stupid, honorable and meaningless at the same time. Leaving people who loved him. Dujun was going to leave people who loved him too. Manager, band members, Dongwoon. He was almost sure this kid loved him. Dujun loved him too, just not the same way. Dongwoon was special to him but his heart was already occupied. His mind travelled from dreams to that girl. Where was she? Why didn't she showed up already? Wasn't she a magician? Didn't she want him to go with her somewhere?

_«Let me take you home»_

Like she could hear him, her head popped out in front of him. Dongwoon jumped in his seat, startled.

"Dujun-ssi," she called him. She had a suit of a nurse. "We need to speak in private. Ehmm... Could you, sir?" She bowed apologeticaly in front of Dongwoon. He looked at him and after reassuring nod Dujun gave him he leaved.

Dujun tried to raise on cushies but she stopped him.

"I was scared I couldn't make it on time. But this time it's perfect, Elessar."

He smiled hearing this name. She leaned above him and he reached her cheek with a hand. He felt a smooth skin under fingertips.

"Please. Don't cry, my love," he whispered. She backed away, shocked. "That was his last words. My last words."

She blinked tears away the same way he did it a while ago. "I won't anymore. I won't." Looking at the window and reassuring herself twice it's the right time she took the necklace out of a pocket. Dujun registered it's eclipse. She muttered some spells on the sapphire and all the gold around it disappeared. She put the crystal on his chest in the place his damaged heart was and glanced at him.

"Let me take you home, Elessar."

Crystal sunk into his body the moment Dongwoon came into the room. That distracted her. The glow of the spell Amarië was reciting covered Dongwoon too.

They were gone, the three of them. Disappeared without a vestige. Personel in the whole hospital was looking for Dujun and Dongwoon, as well as the police outside of the building. Established version of events proclaimed that Dujun and Dongwoon managed to leave the hospital to spent last moments of Dujun's life outside. Then, propably, Dongwoon commited suicide, as they all knew he was deep in love with him. Someone will find their bodies, sooner or later.

 

~ Epilogue ~

 

_They were in a different world, full of knights and dragons._

_But they were not knights or dragons._

_They were magicians, appearing just in time to cover the lack of three lately gone members of King's of Aerandire's Council._

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i am totally freaking out coz i don't know if you like something like that... i would really like to write such stories more... but do you like it? :3


End file.
